Confusion that will never be Understood
by Gothic Angel Rocker
Summary: Erik and Christine are in a new place they never been to or yet never heard of it. There will be some randomness. Some you probably won't expect. Chapter 3 up!.R&R new chap up soon... Just need a French song to the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the Opera- Confusion that will never be Understood

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Phantom of the Opera Chacters. I do own a couple of the Characters. The ones that aren't part of the Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Erik and Christine in a new place

Erik and Christine are both getting ready for bed. They both had a very long day and they are both really tired. As soon as they laid day, they fell asleep right away into a deep sleep. All of a suddun Erik and Christine are in a different kinf of world. A world different from their own and nothing looks familiar to them.

"Erik? Where are we?"

"I don't know Christine. I never been here before or never heard of such place."

"It looks so different. How do we get back? I'm scared"

"Still don't know. Don't be scared when I'm here. As long as I am here, you are fine. I'll try to find our way back?

"Ok. Atleast I have you. I love you Erik."

"I love you too Christine."

Christine kisses Erik on the lips

"Now lets find somewhere to stay and ask for directions"

"Yeah I'm hungrey too."

"We'll find somewhere to eat first"

"Sounds good. You lead the way"

They find some help and somewhere to eat and a place to stay. A good gentalman and his wife offered them to stay at their mantion which Erik and Christine accepted. They were happy they found somewhere to stay because neither of them wants to be outside in all the weather and not knowing where they are. As they arrived to the house they notice those people lives near a beautiful forest/woods. Christine loves those kinds of places. Its where she spends most of her time when she has nothing better to do.

"Hey Sir and Madame. Can I ask what your names are? I never got them" Erik askes

"Well my name is Synyster and my wife's name is Gina. What's your's?

"Mine is Eirk and My girlfriend here is Christine"

"That's a really pretty name, Christine." Gina said.

Now the place Christine and Erik are is sometime in the 21 Century far far away from their home in Europe. They just hapen to be on the other side of the world. They are in North America. They have never been to other foriegn countries outside of Europe and they have never heard of North America or the United States of America. Everything is soo new to them they aren't use to it. There are new smells, new sight and new looking people.

"Can I go out into the woods Sir Synyster?" Christine asked politly.

"Sure you can Christine. You don't have to ask."

"Ok. Thanks Sir Synyster"

"Anytime. Oh I have one question. Why do you and Erik call me and Gina Sir and Madame?"

"Because it's polite, its what we were brought up on saying and that's what the folks back home in Europe says."

"Well in America we don't say that all that much especailly to the people we know. We would say that only if we never seen the person in our lives and we did something to help them out to where we say that."

"Is that where we are? I never been here before and nvere here of this America place."

"Yes that's where we are. Why haven't you heard of this place before?"

"Because I'm from 19th Century Europe. and America isn't really talked about where I am."

"Umm Christine. I have something to tell you. We're not in the 19th century. We're in the 21st century. Sorry."

"Is that why you people look so strange and dress differently than me and Erik. and more?"

"Yes. We're more modern and casual than what you are talking about. So many things has changed between the end of the 19th century to now. We have newer foods, newer technoligies and more."

"Ok. But how do I get back to my home?"

"I don't know. I am not good at that kind of stuff. Sorry Christine but I can't help you with that."

"That's ok. Thanks anyways."

"Your welcome"

Christine goes off and goes to where she wanted to go. The woods. She walks around and thinks about her home.

TBC...

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom of the Opera- Confusion can never be Understood.

Note: I hate reading and typing what I had wrote. To me it seems like it takes forever to do.. ok to the story

Chapter 2

Christine finds a nice place to sit and enjoy the beautiful woods that she loves very much. There is so many things to look at that to Christine it is overwhelming in its own way. Then Christine spots something interesting but beautiful sitting on a rock. Christine decides to go up to it to check it out and see what kind of insect it is. She doesn't realize that it's an unusual spider-butterfly. It's a butterfly that looks like a spider with butterfly wings. As soon as it takes off, Christine sees the whole thing and starts screaming. She has never seen anything like this before.

"Ah! Help somebody help!" Christine is panicking and is running in circles.Erik hears her yelling and runs towards her screaming. He was in the middle of a conversation with Synyster when this was happening. Synyster runs after Erik to see what all the commotion is all about. He wants to see if he could help.

"Christine, Christine!? Where are you?" Erik yelling.

"Erik, over here. I can see you."

"What's the matter Christine?""That! It's a flying ugly spider. Get it away from me."

"It's okay. It's just a butterfly." Erik says in a calming voice, "The why does it look like a spider?" Christine is finally calming down since Erik has come to her rescue.

"The name of that butterfly is a flying spider-butterfly. You can kind of figure out why it's named that." Synyster said with a smile.

"It looks so weird looking. I never seen anything like it before. Me and Erik don't see things like that all that much from where we are from in Europe." Christine explains.

"Well this butterfly is only native to this part of the world. Meaning they don't live in Europe, where you guys are from." Synyster says in a politeful way.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. Thanks." Now Christine is better and more calm than when this first started.Synyster, Erik and Christine heads back to the house and has dinner. They have wine, potatoes, corn on the cob, rice, and pork as their meal of the nite. The yummy filling meal was prepared by the lovely Gina. She is one of the best cooks in her and Synyster's town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 3- night time**

**After the delicious dinner, Christine decides to go to bed. It's just past 9:00 at night and it has been a long day, especially after the horrific spider-butterfly almost attacking her in the woods. Another reason why it's been a long day is because of Erik and Christine being in America for the first time and them being in the 21****st**** century instead of the 19****th**** century. **

**"I'm tired. Can you show me to a room where I can sleep for tonight?" Christine said while looking at Gina.**

**"Yes. I will show you to your room. I have prepared a room for you and Erik. You both share the same room. It has two different beds just in case if you two sleep in different ones. I wasn't sure if you two slept do sleep in the same one or not." Gina said with a sweet smile. She was prepared for the question.**

**"Thank you very much Gina. It's been a long day for both me and Erik." **

**"You're welcome Christine." Gina laughed.**

**"I'll go with you too. I'm a little tired myself." Erik was rubbing his eyes, trying not to fall asleep on the comfortable nice chair he was sitting on. It was quiet comfortable and who wouldn't want to fall asleep on it.**

**"Okay. Come this way. I'll take you to your guys' room. Tomorrow morning, do any of you two want to woken up at a certain time?" Gina asking politely as she approached and opened the door to the guest bedroom they were staying in.**

**"Umm… I would like to be awoken around 7:00/7:30." Christine said.**

**"I'll wake up at whatever time Christine wakes up at. I don't really mind. I may wake up earlier than that. Is there a way that I could get the time if I wake up before 7:00?" Erik started to move around a little, trying to stay awake.**

**"Yes there is. There are a couple of clocks in the bedroom. One is a digital clock by the bed over there and a regular hand clock right here." Synyster said while pointing at both of the clocks when he was saying them.**

**"Thank you Synyster." Erik and Christine said tiredly at the same time.**

**"Your welcome. Now you two sleep well." Synyster was heading towards the bedroom door.**

**"Goodnight to you both too and you too sleep well as well." Christine laying down to rest and have a good nights sleep.**

**"Same goes for me too," Erik was helping Christine get into bed and get comfortable.**

**"Okay. Goodnight." Gina and Synyster said quietly.**

**The door closes quietly and the room is now dark. The only lights in the room are the moon, the stars, street light, and the digital clock. Erik and Christine were quiet for few minutes until Christine finally said something to Erik.**

**"Erik?"**

**"Yes Christine?"**

**"Can you sing me a song? I think it will help me fall asleep faster."**

**"Sure. What song do you want me to sing to you?"**

**"It doesn't matter. I don't really care right now. Just as long as it's a nice peaceful one and would help me fall asleep."**

**"Okay. Anything for you Christine."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Your welcome."**

**Erik kisses her on the lips, and starts singing and some of it is on in French.**


End file.
